


the rain and you

by thompsborn



Series: tumblr prompts + drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, it's just short n sweet, no tags needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thompsborn/pseuds/thompsborn
Summary: Harley likes to see things, Peter has come to notice. He likes to examine his surroundings, take in as much information as he can, always a calculating glint in his eyes like he’s trying to figure something out, though he hardly ever says so out loud. Peter can just tell, because while Harley likes to watch the world around them, Peter likes to watch Harley.(one word prompt: petrichor)
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: tumblr prompts + drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655254
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	the rain and you

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on tumblr forever ago but i just decided to post all my tumblr prompt fills on here too so howdy enjoy this short lil bitch

It rained last night.

Peter can tell by the smell, mostly faded by now but still detectable with his heightened senses. The petrichor is pleasant and familiar, a sign pointing towards the end of summer and the ever creeping beginnings of fall. Other evidence includes the leaves that are starting to crunch beneath the feet of the residents of New York as they make their way through parks and down sidewalks, as well as the slowly cooling air, no long as humid and heavy from the sun. Clouds are a blessing, Peter thinks, to both his skin and to his eyes - cool air is relaxing, and dimmer lights help ease the headaches he’s used to having throb in his skull.

Sometimes being Spider-Man can be a bitch. Not that he’d ever give it up, but it sure would help if there was an aspirin strong enough to survive his metabolism and ease the migraines he’s become so accustomed to.

Maybe he’ll remember to ask Mr. Stark about that later, see if Helen’s around, if Bruce is available. Maybe they can conjure something up.

Maybe’s are for later, though.

“I think I’m gonna miss summer,” Harley says, sitting to Peter’s left, his legs swinging idly back and forth over the ledge of the building they’re sitting on. It’s a little bit past noon, and they had a lunch date, which the Subway bag tucked beneath Peter’s right leg in order to avoid being swept away in the wind is proof of. His hair is a bit longer than usual, almost reaching the base of his neck, and the light breeze makes his blonde curls shift with every movement, even as he barely moves at all, mostly just watches the street below and gazes out into the horizon with rapt interest. Harley likes to see things, Peter has come to notice. He likes to examine his surroundings, take in as much information as he can, always a calculating glint in his eyes like he’s trying to figure something out, though he hardly ever says so out loud. Peter can just tell, because while Harley likes to watch the world around them, Peter likes to watch Harley.

It takes a long moment for Peter to process Harley’s words, and when he does, he softly asks, “Why?” Because Peter is quite excited for summer to be over, has always preferred the fall, winter, and spring.

Harley tilts his head slightly to the side, his eyes now flickering around at the other buildings surrounding them, as if mapping out where they are, before he settles his gaze on Peter, that calculative look still ever present, and he simply answers, “Because of this. When summer’s over, we won’t have as much free time, you know? Last minute lunch dates won’t really be as easy as it is now.”

“Oh.” Peter blinks once, feels his brows pinch together slightly, and then replies, “Yeah, I guess you’re right. But… I mean, we can make time. Work them in around our schedules, be… I dunno, be spontaneous whenever we can.”

“It’s not really all that spontaneous if it has to be planned around our classes,” Harley points out, though he doesn’t say it bitterly, doesn’t really seem all that upset about it, because he knows Peter’s right. They’ll always make time for each other, but it just won’t be the same as it is during summer.

Peter looks away, gnawing lightly on his inner cheek. “Yeah, I guess so,” he murmurs, contemplative. Harley gives him a moment, likely senses that he has more he wants to say, and a moment later, Peter is admitting, “I’m excited for summer to be over, even if it means we’ll be more busy.”

“Why?” Harley asks, curious.

Shrugging, Peter honestly tells him, “I don’t know. Fall is just… it’s comforting, you know? Winter can be kinda heavy, and spring feels a little pointless sometimes, but summer is long and hot and feels overwhelming sometimes, while fall is just… it’s there. It’s peaceful. And Halloween happens in fall, so…”

That makes Harley laugh a little, a wonderful snicker that makes his lips tug up into a fond smile. “I should’ve guessed,” he says, chuckling. “Your love for Halloween is kind of insane, Parker. Like, it’s basically an obsession.”

“Halloween is amazing, and no one will ever be able to tell me otherwise,” Peter states firmly, even as a small smile of his own plays on his lips. He averts his eyes to the street below him, takes a deep breath, and adds, “Plus, I like the rain, and summer is just… it’s too hot. I’m excited for it to rain again.”

“The rain is nice,” Harley agrees, and his eyes are still on Peter, not moving away from him, apparently no longer interested in their surroundings. “It rains a lot more here than it does in Tennessee. I like it.”

“It rained last night,” Peter says matter-of-factly. “I can smell it. And you.”

Harley’s smile quirks even higher. “And me?”

“Yeah,” Peter nods. “I like the body wash you use, by the way. It’s nice.”

“Nicer than the rain?”

Peter doesn’t really think before he says, “Nicer than most things. It’s, like, distinctly you. I can always tell when you’re nearby because of it.”

A slight pause, before Harley scoots a little bit closer, until they’re pressed against each other, thighs and arms and shoulders. He’s still looking at Peter, doesn’t seem to want to look away. “And that’s a good thing?”

“It’s probably my favorite thing,” Peter admits. “Even if we’re somewhere crowded or something, I can always tell if you’re there, ‘cause of your body wash and your heart beat. It’s just… it’s easy to find you in a crowd. I like that.”

Harley seems equally surprised and pleased by that, and he leans even further against Peter as he muses, “So, you like fall, Halloween, the rain, and me? Which one do you like the most?”

And it’s such a simple question with a very simple answer, so Peter doesn’t hesitate to say, “You, obviously.” Then, because he feels like being a bit cheeky, he grins a wide sort of grin and adds, “But rain is a close second.”

“Oh, obviously,” Harley says with a little laugh, before he leans over, tucks a finger beneath Peter’s chin, and guides their mouths together. With this proximity, the smell of the rain is overwhelmed by the simple scent of Harley, and Peter can’t bring himself to care as he returns the kiss with a content hum and thinks that there’ll never be anything he likes more than Harley Keener.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is spidey-lad if you wanna send more prompts or something!!


End file.
